


Blue Eyes

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10132439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: The first time he saw her he thought her a man





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellethom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethom/gifts).



> Ellethom was kind enough and actually gifted me a fic a couple of years ago, i never returned the gesture, until now.   
> Sorry for the mistakes. Not native speaker

He was on his usual bench at the public central plaza, right in front of the Kings Landing Art Museum and he was sketching the building maybe for the hundredth time just waiting for someone to ask for their portrait, Jaime’s work was displayed on the other side of the bench, it was just matter of time before someone showed up asking for his services.

Ever since Jaime told his father he wanted to drop law school to pursue a career in fine arts his father thought removing his financial support to his rebellious son would change his mind. But it didn’t. It was a lot more difficult to study art with no financial aid whatsoever but he was determined to show his father he had no need of his money, luckily he really was talented and got himself a scholarship, it wasn’t a full tuition scholarship but it was close enough, He suspected his family name had helped him a little on that regard since Lady Olena Tyrell was the Chairwoman of the Institute of Fine Arts of Kings Landing and she knew his father, and she probably accepted his application just to spite the great Tywin Lannister.

Nevertheless, to get some cash to pay for his monthly rent, food and some of the basics, Jaime worked as a waiter in a local cafe not so far away from the museum, and on his spare time he started drawing random people on the streets until he realized he could do it for money so he started bringing his easel and art supplies to the central plaza and charged thirty dragons per drawing. It wasn’t much but it was extra money and it also helped him polish his abilities although, to be perfectly honest, he had grown tired of it lately. It was always the same kind of girls that came for a portrait, those bimbos with lots of makeup, fake hair and matching fake bust that wanted to be drawn in a style of caricature that could highlight their _physical assets_ , but the sad truth was most of them didn’t even take a glance of his work, they just wanted an opportunity to flirt with him. There were men too and most of the time they also flirted, shamelessly. Sometimes Jaime believed that being attractive was more of a curse than a blessing really.

He was focused on his current drawing but on the corner of his eye he could see people approaching his bench and could hear feminine voices coming his way “look! Those are awesome don’t you think?”

“Yes, he is very talented. But I think Loras is better. Do you want a portrait Sansa?”

“Of course I want one! Do you want one too Marg?”

“Duh” the girls laughed and came to him “hey, how much for a drawing pal?” asked a tall lean teenager with beautiful dove eyes. Yep, another one of the usual costumers “Thirty for a full body caricature, fifty for a pencil realistic portrait”  

“Can I have the realistic portrait, please?” requested the other teenager with long red hair “sure thing darling” he winked at her and she blushed furiously “take a seat on the stool, it won’t take much” her companion seated next to him and once in a while she exclaimed her ‘wows’ and ‘ohhhs’ at his work and sometimes kept saying “Sansa you look so beautiful!” to her friend. As he predicted the brunette asked for the cartoonized version of herself. He was almost finishing the second drawing when a female voice spoke right behind him making the red head squeak. “Where the hell were you? I searched the entire museum for you two!” he didn’t turn around; he was focused finishing the last details, besides it wasn’t his business either. He could still tell she was pissed. 

“Relax Bri, we got bored and decided to come outside to explore”

“I’m Really sorry Brienne, please don’t tell mom”

The new girl took a long deep breath “Just, text me next time ok?”

“I promise. Thanks Brienne, you’re the best! Look Margaery got me a Drawing, don’t you think is awesome?”

Jaime finally finished and told the girl she now could stand up, she rushed to see his finished work and practically ripped it off from his hands and went to her companions “look mine Bri! Isn’t it awesome? Don’t you want one too?”

“What!?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“I don’t really want… “Jaime was getting exasperated listening to the girls’ squeals, it was almost worse than the flirting and he was so ready to go _‘Please say no, please say no’_

“pleaseeeee pleaseeeee Brienne, do it for me!” said the red head with that sugary voice of hers

_‘yep, definitely worse than the flirting’_

“It’s not proper, I’m supposed to watch over you not… ”

“What? Have fun? Come one Bri, is just a drawing” the brunette insisted

She sighed “o-ok, but then no more running away and we finally go home”

“Deal!” both girls shouted

Resigned, Jaime prepared his supplies and prepared a new sheet from his art book, while instructing the new costumer to take a seat at the stool in front of him. When he looked again he saw a bulking man sitting on said spot. What was doing a guy sitting there and were was this girl he was supposed to draw? It hit him then; the person sitting in front of him was in fact a woman, a tall muscular woman with blonde hair that was chopped short; but her clothes indicated she was a female, a dress shirt in a hideous shade of pink, black trousers and worn flats; she was looking at her feet. She was different to the other, this was good. Finally, a challenge worthy of him.

He still needed to see the face of this peculiar creature “Miss if you want your portrait I need to see your face” Jaime chuckled and she reluctantly lifted her chin. Her eyes were closed but her face was as unique as her body, the shape of her face was more square than oval, she had big lips and a slightly bigger nose than a normal girl, her nasal bone was marginally curved to her left side, her freckles covered almost every inch of her face, and the pink of her shirt just Highlighted her freckles in the worst of ways. She had lots of straight lines on her face, a relief after all those people with only curved lines on them.

Not a single of her features made her look delicate until she finally opened her eyes and Jaime was greeted by the most magnificent and bluest eyes he had ever seen. She had Downturned eyes, but oddly complimented the shape of her face. Damn but the girl was astonishing in her own peculiar –very peculiar- way.

 Her jaw tensed, Jaime was staring at her and it was obvious she was getting uncomfortable “uh, do you want a cartoon or a portrait?” she blushed “I don’t really know…I- I leave it to your judgment” she finally said

He started to draw her, and he noticed each time he looked back to study her features her blush was brighter than before probably thanks to the sun or maybe because he asked her to maintain eye contact with him until he finished. He was over sooner than he thought or maybe time just went faster staring at the magnificent creature in front of him. “You can stand up now” he instructed her, while adding quick details to the portrait. Her companions were proclaiming how amazing job he had done, then he started to feel a blush of his own, he lastly signed his piece of art and handed it to her.

“T-thanks” she folded the paper sheet without looking at it and stuffed it on her pocket, he was disappointed. They thanked him again, paid him (under Brienne’s insistence that he rather takes their cash or they would give him back his drawings since he didn’t want to charge them a single stag) and left.

Brienne didn’t have the courage to see the drawing, she knows how she looks like, she doesn’t really need a portrayal to remember it but the girls didn’t have to know that. The guy was talented and she started to wonder how a man that looked half a God like him, used to draw people like Sansa or Margaery –personifications of Aphrodite-, would draw people as unfortunate as herself.  The girls were talking about some hot guys at their school and weren’t really paying attention to Brienne. After a few minutes her curiosity won and when she finally took a peek of the portrait she noticed two things right away. One, she looked decent, no, more than that, she looked _good,_ almost… pretty; and two the artist had colored her shirt blue and on the corner of the page was something written along with ten digits:

_“Blue looks better on you. Call me”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ;)  
> I really hope you liked it Ellethom, i just want you to know i appreciate each and every one of your works on this fandom (and im not just telling you this because i really want the second part of the girl squire story, well, maybe lol). I know I’m not really an active member of the JxB fandom but i want to let you guys- that are constantly posting jxb fics- that even if we -people less active- dont leave kudos or comments doesn’t mean nobody is out there waiting for your brilliant contributions! but sometimes work/school/family is complicated.


End file.
